Would you like a cookie, John?
by The.Doctors.Lonely.Angel
Summary: John, Sherlock, and chocolate chip cookies. Enough said. (I wrote this with a partner on Omegle, so if it doesn't make too much sense, I apologise.)


Baker street. Now. SH

Why? - JW

Just come home now. It's very important you get here as soon as possible. SH

I'm busy, Sherlock. - JW

Please. SH

Fine. I'll be there in 5. - JW

Good, thanks. SH

What's so urgent that you need me there now? - JW

You'll see. SH

Sherlock... - JW

I might die, John! SH

WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? - JW

I'll be there in 2 minutes. - JW

Good. SH

Sherlock. I'm here. Unlock the door. - JW

I can't. SH

I can't help you if you don't unlock the door. - JW

Fine! SH

Sherlock ran to the door and quickly unlocked and opened it. He had on his lab goggles which were now pushed up into his mussed up curls. He wore a navy blue apron and oven mitts, and flour was smeared over his arms and face, "Hello John." He greets coolly, "I made you chocolate chip cookies." He smiles, holding out a tray.

John frowned at Sherlock and stormed into the flat. He turned around to face Sherlock, and crossed him arms. "You might die? You had to stoop so low, Sherlock?" John exhaled a breath slowly. "Explain yourself."

"I said 'might', which means that I /could/ be dying but it also means that I could /not/ be dying. I wasn't of course as you see. I just needed you home so the cookies weren't cold when you ate them. They're best when the chocolate is mostly melted." Sherlock answers, frowning.

John felt Sherlock's gaze on him and he licked his lips nervously. He saw Sherlock proffering the tray to him and he took one hesitantly. He studied it, turning it over in his hands and felt the warmth seeping through. "What did you do to them, Sherlock?"

Sherlock huffed, "Nothing." He scowled at his flat mate and strode into the kitchen throwing the tray onto the counter, "What I can't do nice things every once in a while?" He scoffs, storming into his room frustrated.

John ran after him and caught him by the arm. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess you just made me freak out a bit." He broke the cookie in half and handed Sherlock a piece of it. "Here. Have some with me. "His mouth twitched into a smile as he watched Sherlock take the piece of cookie from him. John led him back into the lounge where they sat down side by side on the couch. "Eat, Sherlock. It's your treat."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot you're just making sure it's not poisoned by making me test it out first. Do you not trust me, John?" He snorted, looking appalled. He folded his legs up onto the couch with him, flipping the half a cookie in his hands, before taking a bite - chewing and swallowing with a unfazed look at John.

John smirked and took a bite from his half of the cookie. "Well I can never be certain around you Sherlock. I used to think I was just another of your experiments." John stretched out his short legs and crossed them over into Sherlock's lap. He watched Sherlock wipe a smudge of chocolate off his lips with his finger and suck it into his mouth. John suppressed an aroused shudder at the action, and licked his lips again.

"Is it good?" He asks, looking over at John wide eyes - like an innocent puppy. "I didn't quite follow the instructions because I felt they weren't entirely correct, directions never really are..." He mumbles, swiping his tongue over his lips.

John watched Sherlock's every action intently - he could tell that Sherlock needed his approval. "They're very good Sherlock." He smiled widely. "Very good." He watched Sherlock swipe his tongue, feeling a desperate need to taste that mouth himself. 'No,' thought John. 'Sherlock's my friends. That's all.'  
"Maybe you should take some down to Mrs. Hudson. I'm sure she'd appreciate some." John licked his fingers clean of the chocolate remnants, keeping eye contact with Sherlock the entire time.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiles, almost shyly. "I'm sure Mrs. Hudson has plenty of cookies, she's an elder woman I would assume all she does and make baked good and tea." He bites his bottom lip in thought, glancing over to the kitchen, "They are pretty good, I must admit."

John couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure that's not all she does Sherlock." He softly nudged at Sherlock's thigh with his foot. "Come on, I'll help you clean up a bit." John stood and thrust out his hand to boost Sherlock off the sofa. His eye never left Sherlock's lips as he licked them again.

"Clean up?" He mumbles, then looks himself over a bit, "Oh, right. Yes. Probably would be a smart thing to do." Sherlock murmurs, chewing subconsciously on his bottom lips as he attempts to brush some of the flour off of his arms and apron.

"Come on, we'll have some more cookies when we're done. Go and chuck your apron and shirt in the laundry, and come back here and help me." John gave a gentle push to Sherlock's back and he could feel the muscles straining beneath the material. He took a quick intake of breath, hoping Sherlock wouldn't notice and started to place all the used bowls and utensils in the sink. He worried his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Sherlock turned to look at John, raising an eyebrow, "Are you alright, John?" He asks, untying his apron in the back, "You look a bit..." He frowned, "Occupied." He looked over John looking for some sort of signs of illness or some sort of even that happened but he only deduced he'd had a hotdog about an hour ago for lunch. He pulled off his apron and began on the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes, fine. I'm... fine." John paused as he watched Sherlock remove his shirt, slowly revealing the toned chest underneath. He raked his eyes over Sherlock's body, unable to look away. He open and shut his mouth a few times, before giving up on being able to form a coherent sentence. He let go a small giggle as a puff of flour erupted from the shirt.

"Damn. I've gotten batter on this shirt. This is a nice shirt." He frowns, unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and slipping it off from his torso. He looked up at John again furrowing his brow, "John? Honestly you don't look so good." He murmurs, tossing his shirt to the ground and stepping towards his flat mate observing him once more.

John found it difficult to drag his eyes away from his roommate's toned abs. He wondered how they would feel underneath his fingertips. His raised his gaze slowly to meet Sherlock's eyes, and seemed to get lost in their intensity. "I'm... I'm... You know what? I think I might have to sit down for a while." John turned his face away so Sherlock couldn't see the lush that was colouring his cheeks.

"Are you feeling lightheaded?" Sherlock asks, concern lacing his voice, "Do you need some water or something?" He asks kindly, lightly gripping his wrist and pulling him to face him. "What's wrong?"

John looked down and the hand that was gripping his wrist, and wanted more of that touch. "I'm fine. Maybe a little bit lightheaded, but I'm fine." John smiled at the concern coming from Sherlock. He couldn't look Sherlock in the eyes, as his blush seemed to be spreading to his ears and down his neck. He felt a stirring in his stomach and felt the urge to pull away, but also stay as close as possible.

"Why is your face so red?" Sherlock asks, oblivious. He presses his fingers beneath John's chin and tilts his head back so he can look him in the eyes, "John Watson, why are you blushing?" He grumbles - confused and hating it. He then catches John's dilated pupils, and his thumb brushes over the pulse on his flat mate's wrist - elevated. Sherlock frowns, no that couldn't be. John couldn't be attracted to him. He was a man, not to mention an insufferable asshole.

John gasped as Sherlock's gentle fingers touch his neck. He snorted at Sherlock confusion and obliviousness and felt Sherlock's hand tighten around his wrist. "No reason, Sherlock. I must just be tired. That... That's all." He fumbled for words as he felt Sherlock's eyes search for an answer. John smiled gently at Sherlock, but didn't move away.

Sherlock blinked and tilted his head, "John." He murmurs softly, seeing his pupils only grow larger. He narrows his eyes in disbelief, his thumb catching his pulse once more which elevated more as well. "You..." He trailed off not sure what exactly to say, or do. He found himself blushing slightly at the lack of knowledge at what to do in a situation like this. He was utterly lacking in the area of attraction and romance.

'Shit.' John thought. 'He knows.' He pulled his wrist away disappointedly. John knew a guy like Sherlock could never be interested in such a boring person as John. John watched Sherlock's face colour with a blush and without thinking, John's hand was cupping Sherlock's warm cheek. "Sherlock..." His thumb gently swiped across Sherlock's cheek and he let out a small, nervous smile.

Sherlock blushed deeper, internally smacking himself. He gulped staring wide-eyed at John feeling himself start to freak out. He didn't think at all as he leaned forward to press his lips sweetly against John's for a few brief moments as he assume most people would do in such situation though he when he leaned back he regretted it, feeling stupid, and spun around making a break for it to his room.

To say John was surprised would be an understatement. The spark in his stomach was ignited the second that Sherlock's lips touch his, and then they were gone. Sherlock was a fast runner, he knew, but John was faster. He caught Sherlock by the elbow a second before he reached his bedroom door. "Sherlock." John grasped Sherlock's face in his hands and pulled him down to kiss him.

Sherlock melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around John's waist. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and his face burned a deep crimson. He pulled John close to him, tilting his head at a different angle to press deeper into the kiss. John's soft sweet lips felt amazing against his, and his body felt warm and comfortable in his arms.

One of John's hands reached up and lightly tugged at Sherlock's curls. His spare arm wrapped around Sherlock's waist and pulled his close against him, chest to chest. He breathed into the kiss, and smile lifting his lips. The spark in his belly burned hot as his face flushed crimson. He could feel Sherlock's muscles twitch and he slowly let go of his hair and ran his finger down Sherlock's bare chest.

Sherlock broke the kiss, catching his breath. He rested his forehead against John's, eyes closed. He was in a overwhelming state of disbelief. He'd just snogged John Watson. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at his flat mate, "I um...you...I-I wasn't..." He stuttered, feeling his face burn unbearably red. He felt so out of his depth in this situation and it made him feel extremely uncomfortable and anxious. 

John gave him a quick peck, and gave him a wide smile. "Who knew that I just had to kiss you to make you lose your train of thought?" he whispered. His eyes crinkled at the corners and he took Sherlock's hand in his, stroking the back of it gently. John guided Sherlock over to the couch and they sat down side by side.

Sherlock seemed to be in a daze and John's hand reached out to cup his cheek again. He gave a rueful smile as he licked his lips. "Sherlock? Would you mind awfully if I kissed you again?"

Sherlock gulped, eye lids batting fearfully. He shook his head trying to form words, he felt angry at himself for being so choked up and flustered, "I-I...don't mind." He mumbles nervously. He looks down at his hands awkwardly, feeling so embarrassed and nervous. He wanted to kiss John because it felt so nice and warm but he felt as if he were screwing it up or doing it wrong or something since he hadn't really a clue how exactly it was to be done.

John dropped his hand away and lifted Sherlock's chin to look at him. "Sherlock? Do you want this?" John was trying so hard not to attack Sherlock's lips, but he had to know if he had crossed a boundary. He stroked his finger along Sherlock's jaw line and chewed on his bottom lip, waiting patiently.

"I just...don't know how to, um..." Sherlock mumbled, "I'm unsure how to properly.../kiss/." He admits, avoiding John's eyes.

John's lips lifted into a small smile. He manoeuvred his head so he was looking Sherlock in the eyes. "I can help with that, Sherlock," he whispered. "But do you want this? You have to tell me." His hand still on Sherlock's chin, he dropped it to his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Yes, of course." He answers firmly, looking at John. He wrapped his arm around John's waist and pulled him closer, "I really do." He whispers, gazing carefully into his eyes, blush finally draining from his face as he manages to get over his embarrassment.

John clambered into Sherlock's lap, his legs on either side of Sherlock's thighs. He slowly removed his own shirt and gave Sherlock a wide smile. "Just making the playing field a bit more even," he answered to Sherlock's questioning gaze. He ran his finger lightly up Sherlock's torso to his collarbone. "Let me guide you, Sherlock. Trust me." His gaze flitted to Sherlock's eyes before he leaned forward and gently captured Sherlock's lips with his own.

Sherlock pressed into the kiss lightly, closing his eyes and enjoying John's presence and soft lips brushing against his. He pulls him closer in, hands moving over John's bare back, the softness of his skin and thickness of his muscles an interesting texture to have under his finger tips and palms.

John hummed into the kiss as he felt Sherlock respond. He gently bit down on Sherlock's lips, and kissed him again with much more vigour. He ran his hands up and down Sherlock's torso and teased his nipples into hardness. He paused briefly and rested his forehead against Sherlock's. "Open your mouth, Sherlock." He whispered with a grin. "Trust me."

Sherlock obeyed, opening his mouth a bit for John. He tightens his grip around John's waist, keeping his eyes locked on his flat mate's waiting for his next move patiently, curious and nervous.

"Whatever I do, you are allowed to reciprocate."  
John grinned and moved their mouths back together. He darted his tongue inside Sherlock's mouth, and gently traced along the length of Sherlock's tongue. He could taste the chocolate on Sherlock's tongue. He made their gap smaller and initiated a much more passionate kiss than before.

Sherlock let out a soft moan, copying John's actions by carefully slipping his tongue into the other's mouth running it over John's. He pressed into the passionate and heated kiss, moving his hands down to grip his flat mate's hips tightly in his hands, melting into the movements and becoming comfortable with the situation.

John groaned at Sherlock's ministrations, his touch sizzling his skin everywhere Sherlock placed his hands. He pressed their bare chests together, pushing Sherlock back into the couch. He pressed into the kiss, tilted Sherlock's chin up, giving him better access as one of his hands reached up and twisted into the curls at the back of Sherlock's neck. He found his other hand grazing lower on Sherlock abdomen every time.

Sherlock lets in a sharp intake of breath as he was pushed back onto the couch, feeling John's chest pressed closely against his. He felt completely surrounded and consumed by John, his smell so close and full in Sherlock's nose and his flesh brushing against his. His chest was heaving as he fought for breath between kisses. He found an unfamiliar sensation shoot down to his groin and his breath hitches.

John's gaze flash downwards as he felt Sherlock's breathing hitch. He grinned into the kiss and slipped his finger just underneath the waistline of Sherlock's pants. "You can do whatever you want Sherlock. You are allowed to take control." John started to mouth along Sherlock's jaw and neck, only stopping near his collarbone to gently suck and leave a mark.

"I..." He moans at John's mouth on his flesh, "I don't know what to do..." He murmurs shyly, blush returning. John's finger beneath his trousers makes him bite down on his lip, and send aroused shudders through his body.

John sat up from their pressed chests. He ran the finger in Sherlock's hair down his chest, but left his other hand where it was. John smiled at Sherlock's blush. "What do you want Sherlock? What do you want to do? What do you want from me?" He took Sherlock's hand in his and kiss him on the knuckles. He twirled his finger in the light down on Sherlock's chest and pinched at his nipple.

Sherlock takes a deep breath trying to collect himself, hoping his blush would die down, "I don't know, John." He murmurs, "I-I...don't know if I'm..." He furrows his brow, looking off to the side, "...ready for, um, /this/." He whispers, grimacing at his burning cheeks.

"Sherlock." John placed both hands on Sherlock's shoulders. "I'm not sure if I am either. But if we're going to do this, you need to be in control as well. This isn't a one-man show." He paused and studied Sherlock. The blush on his cheek, the swollen lips. "I want you to take charge now Sherlock. It's your turn." He slid his hands down Sherlock's chest and splayed them over his hips. "You can flip me so I'm beneath you, kiss me, do whatever you want. Think of it as an experiment if you have to."

Sherlock nods, and slides his hands up to grasp the back of John's shoulders and presses his lips hungrily against John's, carefully sitting up and lowering John down on the couch so he was leaning over him. He places his legs outside John's thighs, straddling him, and moves one hands to slip up into John's soft shortened hair, rubbing soft circles onto his scalp. He uses his other hand to trace his fingers delicately across John's chest and pauses to pinch lightly at his nipple. He begins to trails his kisses down to his jaw and neck, stopping halfway down his throat to nip and suck lightly.

"Oh God" John groans. "This is much better." John's fingernails scrape the soft skin of Sherlock's stomach as he tilts his head up to give Sherlock better access. "Good use of the initiative there." John was beginning to experience a tingling in his groin. "If you stop, I will kill you." John's hand deviates downwards and he starts to palm at Sherlock's crotch

Sherlock moans at John's touch, pressing into it feeling himself strain against his trousers. He continues to graze his lips over John's neck, flicking his tongue out of the soft flesh. He then starts to place opened-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach until he reaches the waistband of his pants.

"Ugh, Sherlock." He groans as the feather-light touches stop. "Stand up, Sherlock." John's pants felt uncomfortably tight, and it looked like Sherlock was feeling the same way. John and Sherlock stood face to face, their faces flushed. "I'll do yours, if you do mine." John grinned as he slowly started to unbutton Sherlock's pants and pulled then down to his ankles.

"Please." He moans, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as he urges John to go on, "Oh God, John." He murmurs, just wanting to be released from his restrains and be worked out. He'd never engaged in such acts thinking of them as trivial, boring, but this was far from that. It was exciting and sent his mood to an all time high.

John sent Sherlock a smirk as he pulled down Sherlock's underpants and helped him step out of them. He ran his fingers up his thighs, breathed over Sherlock's cock as a shudder ran through him and slowly stood up. "Your turn." He bit his lip with a half smile.

Sherlock slowly got down to his knees, going teasingly slow as he unbuttons John's trousers and pulls down everything to release him from his confines. Sherlock grins and flicks his tongue out over John's cock lightly, moving his hands up to grope his backside

"Jesus. Sherlock." John groaned, desperately wanting Sherlock to touch him. The cool air in the flat was pleasant on his hot skin. He took a deep breath to steel himself. "It's still your turn, you know." He breathed, waiting to see what Sherlock would do.

"Mm?" He hums, looking up to eye John mischievously. He slowly moves his mouth over to take in all of John's cock, his tongue swirling around to taste. He then begins to move back and forward on John, working up speed as he goes, gripping John tightly as he works.

John gives a small cry and takes a firm grip in Sherlock's hair to sturdy himself. "And I thought your only talent with your tongue was talking." He breathed. Sherlock began to pick up pace and John could feel himself coming near the edge. "I'm not going to last much longer Sherlock." He stuttered.

Sherlock keeps on going, faster and faster adding more pressure with his lips as he works. He digs his nails lightly into John's flesh. His tongue traces around John's cock as he sucks hard and fast.

John came in Sherlock's mouth with a throaty yell and half collapsed on the ground in front of him. He sat up on his knees and kissed Sherlock sweetly. "You are amazing, you are. I thought you were inexperienced. Where the hell did you learn that?" He wrapped his hand around Sherlock's own erection and started pumping.

Sherlock gasps and takes a deep breath grinning, "Study of human stimulation and arousal. On my blog." He grins.

His hand pumping and twisting in a smooth rhythm, John let out a wry chuckle. "Why aren't I surprised?" He pulled Sherlock's mouth down to meet his in a hard kiss. He twisted one of Sherlock's nipples in his grasp and smiled as Sherlock gasped into his mouth, enabling him to make the kiss deeper.

Sherlock wraps his arms around John's neck, gasping and moaning rather loudly. It was an amazing and overwhelming sensation of pleasure and he found himself lustfully snaking his tongue deep into John's mouth while thrusting into his hand.

John groaned lustfully, his spare hand roaming everywhere."Wait, Sherlock." John disentangled himself from Sherlock. He gave Sherlock a mischievous grin and eyed the cock in front of him. He bent down and licked up the length of the shaft, before swallowing him down. He felt Sherlock tense beneath him.

Sherlock froze before letting out a deep and loud moan, fingers encasing over John's soft hair, "J-John..." He panted, "Oh /fuck/...that feels extraordinary!" He exclaims.

John hummed and gently raked his teeth over the cock in his mouth. He could feel Sherlock's grip in his hair becoming tighter and every muscle spasm that twitched through Sherlock's cock. His own cock sprung back to attention as he felt Sherlock nearing the edge.

When he felt a coiling in his stomach he could barely manage words as he felt himself climax, "J-John!" He cried out, bending forward as he felt himself come and everything went numb for several moments and he sagged to the ground panting heavily.

John let go of Sherlock's cock with a wet slurp. He gave him a sexy grin, a smear of cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with his finger and sucked it into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Sherlock's. John groaned at the hardness of his own dick, of feeling Sherlock cum for him. He lifted Sherlock up to rest against the foot of the couch. "Sherlock." He breathed as he waited for Sherlock to respond.

Sherlock takes a deep breath before grinning at his flat mate, feeling completely in luxury. He reaches out to graze his fingers over his cheek, "John." He replies softly.

John climbs over and straddles Sherlock's naked lap. "Sherlock." He kissed him briefly. "You are amazing, you are." John takes hold of his own erection, and groans. He eases Sherlock's cock up to come in line with his own and he cups them together. "Sherlock." He groans. He starts gently grinding on Sherlock, the friction between them and their cocks rubbing together providing them both with immense pleasure.

Sherlock moans and meets up with John's grinding, he leans forward to place his mouth on John's clavicle, sucking his flesh into his mouth. His hands move to John's hips, gripping tightly.

John groaned at Sherlock's ministrations and he wove his free hand up to roughly tug at Sherlock's hair. He heard Sherlock let out a moan. He found himself smiling as he felt Sherlock's cock straining in his hand. He started to pump faster and grind harder.

Sherlock gasps, eyes shutting close abruptly and his legs quickly wrap around the man waist, his arms wrapping around his neck, "John." He whispers. "John! Oh fuck! John!" He shouts out not being able to contain himself. His nails dig into the flesh of his back as he thrusts against his partner.

John gives a strangled groan as their rhythm gets faster. "Shit, Sherlock. Fuck!" John and Sherlock cum simultaneously. John gasps and falls forward onto Sherlock chest, breathing hard. "Sherlock," he whispers against his hot skin. He chuckles. "Who knew you would be so vocal?" He cleans off his hand and their bellies with a tissue and up Sherlock body with a gentle finger. He takes Sherlock head in his hand and kisses him sweetly. "Sherlock."

Sherlock cups John's face pressing soft kisses into his lips, cheeks and jaw line, "That was..." He catches his breath, "Amazing.../mind blowing/, John. I had always thought sex as something boring or...trivial, but this." He murmurs, "This is absolutely great."

"I agree, Sherlock. This was actually... um... my first time with a man." John blushed and ducked his head. "But I'm so glad it was you." He twists Sherlock's body so that he is lying on the carpet. John nips at his bottom lip, and then thrusts his tongue inside Sherlock's mouth. His hands run up and down Sherlock's side, stopping here and there to trace a scar or pinch a nipple. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do all of this."

"Hmm?" Sherlock smirks, "How long?" His eyes gleam brightly, his arms wrap tightly around John's waist. He presses soft kisses from his jaw and down his neck to his shoulder. His hands dipped down to grip John's behind, squeezing lightly.

"To be honest, I can't remember. It quite possibly might be the first time I saw you." John let go of a quiet giggle. He groaned as he felt Sherlock's hands kneading his buttocks. "You're just a complete temptation." John kissed and nipped at Sherlock's lips and made his way down to a gap between his neck and collarbone. He snuck his hands underneath Sherlock's body and kneads at Sherlock's backside.

Sherlock moans softly then smiles, beginning stroking John's hair gently, "John." He whispers, placing his fingers beneath his chin and tilting it up to look into his pale eyes. The soft and warm smile remains on his face and lights up every feature, "I love you." He murmurs in a deep and velvety voice.

John breath hitches as he hears Sherlock say those three words. He felt warmth coursing through his whole body and he pulled Sherlock's lips into a sweet kiss. "I believe I love you too, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiles sweetly, pulling John up into his arms, resting his face into his shoulder. He feels a pleasant sensation of warmth spread from his chest out to the rest of his body; making him hold John tighter, closing his eyes, barely believing this was all happening.

John laughed into Sherlock's skin. "I can't believe this is happening. I've been dreaming about this for months." He gently kissed the skin under his mouth, and trailed down Sherlock's body with a soft touch. "This is impossible."

Sherlock smiles softly at John, tilting his head slightly. The softness of his partner's lips sent shivers through his body, causing a soft moan to emit  
from his mouth. "John," he murmurs gently, "My cookies are probably cold now." He says, grinning.


End file.
